


To the Place I Belong

by myTBRisgrowing



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Reylogan, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soft Clyde Logan, Somnophilia, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myTBRisgrowing/pseuds/myTBRisgrowing
Summary: A Reylogan fairy tale for adultsClyde Logan wakes up in the world of his most treasured childhood fairy tales. A princess, Rey, lies asleep in a tower, cursed by a dark wizard. Clyde learns that the curse can be broken in a surprising way.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	To the Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteLala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts), [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> My first fic - I never thought it would be Reylogan rather than Reylo! 
> 
> Thanks to AteLala for her Clyde thirst and the suggestion of him as a fairy-tale knight. 
> 
> Thanks to beccastanz for her encouragement, advice, and kindness.
> 
> Thanks to Bob Denver for his beautiful music.
> 
> Thanks to all of you in the Reylo and Reylo-adjaceny community for the beauty you create, for celebrating the countless happy endings those dear space wizards deserve.
> 
> See end notes for additional information regarding somnophilia elements.

  
  
_The dark wizard knew just the right spell, for he was aware of the princess’s lifelong loneliness; he knew that this loneliness would continue as she slept in her tower-prison. The spell was cast, drawing her into an unnatural slumber. No one came; and so the princess slept on, even as the thorns grew around her tower. Yet a deep magic called out across the worlds, seeking one who was worthy._

  
***

Clyde turns out the lights, locks up the doors to the Duck Tape for another night, and heads for home. He pulls his flannel jacket tighter to his body against the chill of the cold wind. Some nights are easy, light, manageable; but some nights, the loneliness grabs hold of his heart and won’t let go. 

He makes himself a cup of chamomile tea sweetened with honey from the farm down the road, lights a candle, and pulls his favourite collection of fairy tales off the bookshelf. His recently-acquired kitten, Solo (so named as Clyde found him alone and abandoned behind the Duck), settles in his lap. He sometimes feels foolish, rereading those simple tales (he certainly wouldn’t tell Jimmy about it), but it was undeniable that the stories soothed Clyde’s heart with their familiarity and their happy endings—where good won out and love saved the day.

***

Clyde awakens at the bottom of a tower, one he recognizes from the cover of his well-worn storybook. His right hand grips a sword, and the entrance to the tower before him is swathed in thorny vines. He doesn’t want to consider too closely whether this is just a dream or the Logan family curse.

Clyde uses the sword to fight through the vines, even as the thorns tear at his clothes. Finally, he enters the tower and rushes up the stairs to the top. There he finds a sleeping princess—the princess from his favourite tale, the princess he had found in many a dream over the years. Princess Rey, spread peacefully but lonely on the bed in the room at the height of the tower. Clyde knows she is asleep under a curse from the dark wizard, who -in his foolishness- thought the curse to be unbreakable. But beside her lies a note.

Rey’s note tells him that there is one way to break the curse, something that is definitely beyond what one would find in any childhood fairy tales. The only way to free Princess Rey is through the sublime magic of a shared climax.

Clyde is troubled at the idea of touching a lady without her permission, but the note goes on to say that if he was brought to her world to save her, then he has proved in his world that his heart is pure and good—that he will take care of her.

In his time in the military, Clyde’s body had been trained and honed as a tool for exhibiting strength and intimidation. Could it be that he could unleash that strength against this dark spell, while ensuring the awe and tenderness owed to this beautiful woman, asleep and so vulnerable in front of him?

He leans forward, tucking Princess Rey’s hair back and whispering into her ear, “So lovely you are; even more than I woulda dreamed. I’ll take care of you darlin’, I promise; just come back fer me.” 

Clyde pushes his hair back from his forehead bashfully, ears and cheeks reddened with shyness at the act he is about to undertake. He pulls himself out of his pants, kisses Rey on the forehead, and sets about breaking her curse.

True to Rey’s written words, she awakens upon their bodies reaching a shared, dream-like peak. She gasps in the loveliest way Clyde can imagine, eyelashes fluttering as her eyes adjust to the light. Clyde collapses onto the bed beside her, out of breath and so relieved.

“Is your name Bob?” Rey asks in the loveliest voice he’d ever heard, as she leans over him and traces a finger over his chest. He looks at her finger, confusion painted on his face, until he realizes he’s wearing his Bob Seger concert t-shirt. 

He laughs. “No, ma’am. My name is Clyde, and I’m mighty glad to see you awake.”

“Well, Clyde, you can just call me Rey, and I’m very thankful you came to me,” she says, smile forming as she feels his name on her lips for the first time. She reaches down to brush the hair out of his eyes with one hand, touching the fingertips of his prosthetic hand with the other. “Now take me home,” she sighs.

A deep magic lulls them both into sleep, pulling them together into Clyde’s world. They awaken tangled in each other’s arms in the soft grass of the field surrounding Clyde’s trailer, sunrise shining on them through the mist.

Clyde notices, to his shock and guilty pleasure, that Rey’s clothes could not complete the magical journey across planes of existence—just her. He is quick to pull off his t-shirt and offer it to Rey, tugging it gently over her head. She beams under his gaze, eyes glittering like diamonds. His clothes may have been torn by his battle with the cursed thorns; but now that he saw it on Rey, his old Bob Seger shirt never looked so beautiful.

Clyde offers Rey his hand, and she takes it as he guides her through the field to his home. He stops to gather a few white daisies and offers them to Rey. Her smile as she accepts them tells Clyde that he would do anything to make her smile at him like that for the rest of his life. He holds the door open for her, the first of countless times to come, saying, “Mellie ‘n Jimmy are gonna think I’m plum crazy if I tell ‘em how we met. Gonna have to tell ‘em you’re from England or somethin’. Came into the Duck passin’ through town on a road trip along the East coast. Just Logan good luck, I guess.”

***

Rey and Clyde spent the rest of their lives finding home and belonging in each other, in constant connection and care. Clyde helped Rey adjust to the magic-less world he knows, and they taught one another to share their bodies and souls. And like you’d expect from any fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia elements: The curse requires a shared orgasm to break, and Rey leaves a note giving her consent beforehand, as she knows the magic will bring someone who will not take advantage of her. I have tagged it as consensual somnophilia because of her note. However, she doesn’t verbally consent prior to the act, as she is asleep when Clyde finds her. 
> 
> There is unprotected magical sex as Clyde did not have a condom in his pocket, but it’s magic so there is no risk of pregnancy or STIs. This is not real life, and therefore not a prescription for safe sex.
> 
> I have attempted to write in Clyde’s voice, but I mean no offence to West Virginians if I have butchered it!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any additional tags you think I left out - I’m sorry if I forgot any.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I may occasionally post more fics if inspiration strikes and time allows. 
> 
> It meant so much to me to create this happy ending for Clyde (who I see as the West Virginian form of Ben Solo) and Rey. I’d love your comments and kudos if you enjoyed this story.
> 
> I’m on Twitter at https://mobile.twitter.com/mytbrisgrowing


End file.
